Vivian Blanchard
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |age= |birthday= |height= |eyes= |hair= |occupation= White Joker's Member (Eureka User) |eureka= Sumerian Ruby |ability= Metal Manipulation Armed Combatant |nationality= French |loyalty= White Joker Unnamed CompanyHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 13 |partner= |workplace= |family= Parents |manga debut= Case 10 |anime debut= }} is a member of an organization called the White Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 5 Personality Due to being born into a dignified family, Vivi has been shown to assume a lady like attitude. This can be shown when she blatantly rejects Niels offer of tea while saying she only drinks tea made out of roses.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 17 She is also hot-tempered and rough on the edges as she has a penchant of shouting and throwing tantrums when displeased. A few examples would be when she aggressively shouted on Chitose Toriiooji for her instructor behaviorHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 11 and when Niels was sulking about being alone, she quickly scolds him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 4-5 Additionally, she doesn't hesitate to resort in violence when someone enrages her. This side of her can be seen when she quickly punches Haiji in the face after he mentioned about her flat chest.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 12-13 However, despite all of that, Vivi also has soft sides. This can be proven when she asks Haiji, Chitose Toriiooji and Niels to close their eyes when she used her Sumerian Ruby as she doesn't want to be seen in her "ugly" form.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 8-10 She also can be easily embarrassed which happens when Haiji praises her being beautiful when activating her Eureka. As she was blushing and even turns into a shy and timid person while rejecting Haiji's request on showing him Sumerian Ruby's power once again.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 18-19 Appearance Vivienne has the appearance of a young lady with considerable height. She has a pair of big bright colored eyes and long wavy hair. Furthermore, she lets her hair flow naturally with short fringes covering her forehead and tied a few of it into a single braid at the right side of her face. She also wears a dark colored flower shaped ornament at the left side of her head. Subsequently, Vivi also wears quite an elegant attire where she sports a bright colored blouse with a high neckline, covering all of her body. The blouse has frilly edge at the end with addition of a similar dark colored frilly edges at the neckline and both wrists. Her blouse is covered in a matching dark colored corset with a bright colored line crossing down in the middle and a heart shaped ornament which covers her abdomen area. In the bottom, she also wears a matching wavy dark colored short skirt and a pair of dark colored knee-high boots. The boots are decorated with an extra bright colored fabric which has frilly design. They also have split edges at the front and high heels. Finally, as a member of White Joker, Vivienne is also seen wearing the trademark white lab-coat with her Eureka symbol placed at the lapel. Abilities Metal Manipulation As an Eureka-compatible human, Vivienne is able to access the ability to manipulate a certain type of metals through the use of an Eureka called the Sumerian Ruby. As she activates the Ruby's power, she is able to envelope her entire body with the said metal and polishing it even more to create four sharp blades from her arms and legs.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 10 *'Metallic Body': A basic skill of Sumerian Ruby's power where Vivi envelops her body and clothes with a metallic aspect that protects him from physical attacks, thus enhancing his endurance. *'Blade Forging': After a mastery over her Eureka's power, Vivienne is able to polish the metal and produces long, sharp metallic blades from several parts of its body, with different sizes and shapes.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Page 10 *'Metallic Poison': By taking advantage of physical contacts, Vivi is able to administer a peculiar metallic allergen into her opponents' body. This particular substance is able to render the targets unable to move. However, it takes a significant amount of time before the said allergen to activate. Furthermore, this move can be easily countered if the opponent has the suitable antidote in their possession.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 4-5 Vivi's eyes.png|Vivienne's eyes while using the Ruby. Sumerian Ruby's power.png|Vivienne's Metallic Body and Blade Forging. Dodomekis sudden immobility.png|Dodomekis unable to move due to Vivi's Metallic Poison. Armed Combatant Due to her Eureka characteristics which allows her to manifest blades in her limbs, Vivienne has been shown to be skillful in using these blades in combat. She is able to slash any part of her target in a quick succession without letting them any chance of counter attacks.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 11 *'Crescent Cutlass': Vivienne is able to cut her opponents by jumping in front of the target and acrobatically swings the blades in her legs towards the target. This is done by her performing a back flip while placing one of her legs in front of her and bending her other leg to the back with her hands facing down to the ground to maintain her balance. The sight of her slashing, creates a crescent moon like figure in which swiftly cuts her target in half.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 15 *'Cross Cutlass': Vivi, by skillfully utilizing the blades in her limbs, could cut her opponents to pieces. This is done by using two of her blades in which Vivi slashes from both sides, left and right, cutting the target into four pieces while leaving a cross mark in her blades' tracks.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Page 7 Crescent Cutlass.png|Vivienne performing Crescent Cutlass. Cross Cutlass.png|Vivienne performing Cross Cutlass. Equipment Sumerian Ruby Vivi being an Eureka-compatible human, possesses one of the Eurekas. Her particular Eureka is the Sumerian Ruby in which embedded inside her body.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 12 Activating it, allows Vivi to manipulate metals which she used concurrently with her skills in armed combat. The Sumerian Ruby takes the form of two pieces of amorphous shaped objects. Each of them have different shapes where they compose of sharp and blunt edges. Background In her childhood, Vivi was born into a wealthy family where she was treated in a same degree of a lady. She lived in mansion with butlers serving her tea made out of roses.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 13-14 However, her happiness didn't last long. It was discovered that a certain type of metal was embedded inside her body. At that time, Vivi's family was putting out all their resources to help their daughter. Until it was found out that the metal inside her is actually an Eureka called the Sumerian Ruby in which it accepted Vivi as its wielder. From then on, Vivi was abandoned by her parents due to her hideous looks in which metals are sprouting from all over her body.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 12-13 After her abandonment, losing her status and worldly possession, White Joker took her in and taught her how to control her Eureka's power. Since then, she has found her resolve that she will regain all of her rights using the power that she possesses.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 14 Plot Labyrinth of Mist Arc At the start of Haiji and Chitose Toriiooji's first mission, Vivienne can be seen welcoming them in an extravagant manner. She can be seen floating above ground in her palanquin while showering them with roses. However, she receives a rather unorthodox reaction, as Haiji quickly activates his Newtonian Apple and drag her down. She is even more enraged after the said Doctor dismantles her palanquin and offended her by mentioning her flat chest.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 8-13 After a few more confrontation where she awarded Haiji with a punch, they arrive at the house of the rumored Witch as they're mission is to uncover the mystery of the Mist Labyrinth.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 14 At the house, she and the new members of White Joker encounter an eerie frenchman named Niels. After a slight conversation, they finally head towards the labyrinth with Haiji carrying all of the with the Newtonian Apple's power.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-22 Later on, as they move further inside the labyrinth, Vivienne can be seen scolding Niels for his constant sulking about afraid on being alone. She even tells him that there's nothing wrong about being alone as she has always been in that condition in which worries Chitose Toriiooji after hearing that fact. In their way around the labyrinth, the group encounters a couple of Minotaurs made of mist in which one of them manages to grab a hold of Haiji.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 Vivi who decides to help, asks the other three to close their eyes while she claims that her Eureka is harmful to the eyes. As she activates her Sumerian Ruby, Vivi briefly elaborates her Eureka's characteristics while also revealing her unfortunate past. Not long after that, she quickly finishes one of the Minotaur with a swift Crescent Cutlass move which slash the monster in half.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 8-16 Furthermore, she was then taken by surprise when seeing that Haiji has been observing her. She can be seen blushing as Haiji praises her Eureka and rejects his wish to see it one more time.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 17-19 Vivienne who was kept being embarrassed by Haiji, finally could breath free from him as they have to escape from the regenerating minotaurs. They are then separated from each other as the labyrinth kept changing its layout, leaving her with Chitose Toriiooji. As Chitose checked her Eureka Locator, Vivi asks her about her relationship with Haiji in which embarrassed her even more as she realizes what she was saying. She keeps panicking eventhough Chitose warns her about the appearing minotaur.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 1-6 She then quickly defeats it with a stunning Cross Cutlass move. However, she forgot to tell Chitose to close her eyes. Taken by surprised after hearing Chitose's appraisal, she blushes a bit while wondering about her own feeling. As they proceed further, they accidentally hear a whistling sound from afar.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 7-9 After encountering twenty more minotaurs, they arrive at the witch's place and reunited with Haiji and Niels. As they enter, Vivi who sees Niels falls silent after seeing his grandmother, goes ahead to check the Witch's condition. She then confirms that Niels' Grandmother had already passed away.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 17-19 As soon as finding out about Niels' grandmother's death, Vivi can be seen being alarmed about the appearance of a mysterious man. Vivi then quickly realize that the man who calls himself Dodomekis, is a member of Mavro when she sees him putting on a black coat.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-4 Further in their conversation, seeing that Niels starts crying after hearing his grandmother's last act, Vivi quickly scolds him and tells him to escape. Vivi later can be seen being threatened by Dodomekis about turning her into one of his paralyzed maids collection. However, as she is unfazed by his threat, Vivi instead tells him to learn a better way of seducing woman while activating her Sumerian Ruby. However, letting her guard down, Dodomekis quickly sends her flying after increasing his arm's size with Strengthening Medicine.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 8-11 She then quickly get back and ambush him after he was attacked by Haiji. Unfortunately, Dodomekis is able to avoid her Crescent Cutlass and attacks her with his Poison Breath after learning that her whole body is protected by metals. Inhaling quite an amount of poison, Vivi starts coughing and loosing her consciousness in the process. Haiji thankfully able to save her, before Dodomekis had time to finish her.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 14-17 As the battle between Dodomekis, Haiji and Niels escalates, Vivi can be seen still laying on the ground unable to move due to one of Curare Beak's poison. However, even in her crippled state, she still manage to support Haiji and Niels in their fight. She was somehow able to stop Dodomekis from landing devastating blows to both of her friend by rendering him immobilize. As Dodomekis realize that his inability to move is due to Vivi's action, she reveals that she had administer a particular metal particles into the said Mavro's body when he landed a blow to her face in their previous fight. Unfortunately, her support doesn't last long as Dodomekis quickly counters her Metallic Poison by excreting his own drug. Vivi who sees her attempt was easily countered, didn't feel discourage as she believes in her friends and she still able to help them by giving them enough time to combine their Eureka. Later on, after Haiji and Niels manage to give Dodomekis a devastating Cage Violate attack, Vivi can be seen able to move her body again as she is trying to stand up to congratulate them. She then can be seen falling into deep silence as another Mavro makes an appearance.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 11-13 The moment the said Mavro reveals that he is in fact the older brother of Haiji, Vivi can be seen remembering one the mission White Joker assigned to her where she has to "watch over" Haiji.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Page 18 Later on, after seeing firsthand of Haiji's Brother's Spatial Manipulation ability, Vivi and the rest of the group can be seen falling into silence as the said older brother reveals his exceptional acts towards Haiji. As the Mavro leaves After an intense conversation between Haiji and his brother, Vivi then shyly encourages Haiji that he has friends that will support him. To her surprise, he quickly accepts the fact and asking them for their help in which embarrasses her as she accepts his request. She is then further embarrassed when Haiji reveals his intention on having a full examination of her steel body where she ended up shouting at him. Moving on, as they rejoice from their long mission, Vivi can be seen quietly reports back to the Headquarter of White Joker and states that in spite of his apparent relation to the Mavro, Haiji is their ally. Quotes *(To herself about her resolve) "By means of my own force... I will regain everything!!" *(To a Mist Minotaur) "I won’t tolerate any obstacles blocking the path ahead of me...!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 16 Trivia * Blanchard is a French family name, that derives from the Old French word "''blanchart" which meant "whitish, bordering upon white". Such name goes along with the series' "Black & White" theme. References Navigation